Darkness's Sweet Embrace
by Marionette9421
Summary: Something happens to Dudley and Vernon and Petunia blame Harry. Dark Harry/Pansy. Dramione. Will Harry help Dudley or will Harry's actions land him in Azkaban? Rated M just in case.
1. author's note

**_I am taking this story over from DramioneLover21. Naturally I will be changing when everything happens but she has allowed me to adopt her story and make it my own. I appreciate helpful criticism but please no flame. Thank you guys so very much for reading anything I write as I'm trying to professional with some books I have stored away. Please read and review and do enjoy the story!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I in no way own Harry Potter. If I did a lot of things would've been drastically different. All I own is this somewhat twisted story. Please enjoy, have a drink, eat some chips and have a wonderful day/night._

Harry knew from a young age he was vastly different from his so called relatives. Why in the world his parents would send him here when the two whales and the horse lady obviously absolutely hated him and his parents were beyond him. He could easily tell they were lying to him about his parents death because the only way the flash of green light would be that bright would be if the car went flying into the traffic light and if that was the case he would be a pancake like his mom and dad. He learned quickly that the reason those vile creatures that he was forced to live with hated him was because he posessed magic. Naturally once he learned about his gift, he attempted to perform what most muggles deemed amazing magical feats. First by trying to pull a rabbit out of his Aunt Petunia's beach hat. Soon followed by trying to get his sleeping fat cousin to levitate. He thought he saw Dudley lift for just a second before the whale of a boy simply adjusted his sleeping position. The last he tried to make his Aunt's garden disappear but instead of vanishing into thin air, all of the plants died...even the weeds! But that wasn't what scared him, no it was the feeling he got from knowing he killed something. He looked around the yard until he spotted a squirrel. Focusing on how his magic felt when he killed the garden he held his hand out as if telling the furry thing to stop. A second later the squirrel was dead. That was on his tenth birthday. When his relatives were fast asleep he took the few squirrels he had killed that day and had himself a feast. Now it's only a month from his eleventh and something in his magic told him he needed to be on his best behavior.

"Fetch the mail, boy!" his uncle commanded. With a quick glare towards his uncle, Harry obeyed the order. Checking through to see who got what his eyes widened when he saw his name clearly on the front of a letter. Being as quick and quiet as possible, he used his magic to send _his_ letter to his cupboard and walked back to the kitchen to pass the rest to Uncle Vernon. Placing an indifferent mask on he half listened as Vernon announced his sister Marge is ill, and waited for whatever leftovers he was allowed. Surprisingly enough however his Aunt Petunia's next words stunned all the males in the room.

"Well boy since you've behaved well enough and managed not to burn the food it seems like there is barely enough to put away so make yourself some food. But then it's back to your chores." Harry didn't move and Dudley and Vernon looked at her as if she had grown a second head. When she noticed the looks she was getting she said very impatiently, "Now, Freak!"

Not dumb enough to turn down a full meal, he quickly made himself a decent sized plate that was large enough to fill him until dinner but small enough to encure any wrath.

"Petunia!" Vernon murmured softly yet angrily. "Why are you letting the freak eat our food?! Is it not enough that we have to house him?"

"Normally I would agree with you, however I will not allow our family to be one that stores away one egg and two pieces of bacon. The boy went as so far to give you and Duders twice what you normally eat and even made me an extra egg and made me freshly squeezed juice, going as far as to make sure almost no pulp was in my glass. He is spoiling us today and felt he deserved a meal to make up for all the energy he had to have used to prepare this meal. Besides how will he get his chores done if he collapses before he can start his first one." Petunia explained in a tone that allowed no argument.

When she was done with her rant, she glanced at Harry and noticed that he had his hand raised waiting for permission to speak. Getting a simple nod he asked very carefully if he could get something from his cupboard for Dudley. "I didn't steal any money and I made it myself using a pair of nurse gloves from school. I even made sure I scrubbed my hands clean."

"Well if it's clean you may go get it, but only because it's for Dudley."

What Harry didn't tell them was that he made it using his magic. It was a simple chain that could easily be connected to a pocket watch or something and would signify when something that was magical was near Dudley. Quickly coming back to the kitchen he let them know that it was a type of alarm system. "If something _freaky_ tries coming after Dudley this chain will start making sounds like a wailing cat. That way everyone can come and get him to safety."

"Did you use your freakishness to make this, boy?" Vernon nearly growled.

"I'm not sure if I did or not. I can't control it at times," Harry lied. "All I know is when ever I put it on my wrist or touch it directly it starts wailing like a cat."

"He might have a point Vernon. There were times when my sister couldn't control her magic before she left," Petunia whispered to low for Dudley or Harry to hear.

"Let's see it then. Dudley let the freak touch the chain to see if it'll start screaming like he says," Vernon demanded of his son. With a look, Dudley took the chain out of the bag it was it and simply held at arm's length for Harry to touch it.

All it took was a finger and the chain started screaming. As soon as Harry took his finger away from the chain all was silent again. "I don't fully know if something like me has to touch it or just be near him, but I thought it might help if something were ever to happen."

"Well..Since it reacted like you said it would I guess it is a suitable gift for Dudders," Petunia spoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Five years later...

Harry had walked to the playground where a young woman and her child were enjoying the unusual warm summer day. It was a very dry and hot summer so far and since Harry had finished his chores in time he was allowed to go out. Being highly grateful for this small present from his aunt he didn't do much except sit on one of the swings. Not long after however, Dudley and his band of friends showed their faces. "Hey Big D, everything okay?" Harry asked glancing at the chain that was now hanging around his cousin's neck.

"No dead cats if that's what you mean," Dudley replied with a rude tone letting Harry know that while Dudley hated having the chain on him, he didn't run into any magical trouble. "Great job fixing my chain for me though. Stupid kid thought he could break it without getting into trouble."

A simple nod was Harry's reply. For some reason, Dudley made sure his friends never really picked on Harry too badly. Just a shove or a bit of name calling but only Dudley was ever truly allowed to punch him. And even then, while he hit hard it never left any real damage. Harry's only guess for this type of behavior was when the chain started screaming when Dobby dropped the cake on that lady a few years back. Naturally, Vernon wanted an explanation somehow Harry was able to save the day by apologizing profusely saying that he tripped as he was trying to bring the cake to serve everyone a slice, not only did Vernon get the deal Harry helped Petunia make another cake and was able to eat the leftover batter against Vernon's wishes. When Harry did explain that a magical elf maid had tried to get him in trouble so he couldn't go to school because something terrible was going to happen, Vernon had even more questions. Dudley's biggest concern however was what person in their right mind would attack a school full of children, freaks or not.

"So Harry, who is Cedric? Heard you crying in your sleep every night since you been back," Dudley asked, trying to play a role in front of his friends. He hoped Harry could see it in his eyes.

"What's this, you got yourself a boyfriend Hare? Hare the fair?" One of Dudley's friends asked. "You a fairy, Harry?"

The teasing went on and on and as it did, the clouds grew darker. It seemed like a storm was coming so naturally Dudley's friends bailed. Then the rain came and both Potter and Dursley ran trying to find cover. However once they did, it got very cold, very quickly. Water turned to ice and the next moment, the chain began screaming once more.  
"H-Harry, why is it s-screaming?" Dudley stuttered.

"Dudley, whatever you do, keep your mouth shut! And try to think happy!"

"Will it help?" he asked with a gulp.

"Not much. Quick question though." Harry stated as a Dementor started heading towards Dudley who was still staring at Harry.

"What is it?" Dudley could only feel his fear growing as the chain grew louder.

"Got any chocolate on you?"

The Dementor was nearly on him.

"Yeah, why?" No response. Just a screaming chain and Harry being held up against a wall with what looked like his face was being pulled off by an invisible force. Dudley began to turn to run, but saw Harry's wand on the ground and picked it up. "HARRY CATCH!" Dudley yelled hoping his cousin could here him. Dudley aimed for Harry's grasping hand and watched as it seemed a lifetime before Harry caught it and then he felt something grab him. Doing as he was told, he kept his mouth shut as tight as possible and thought of every happy moment in his life. But it wasn't working. It felt as if something was trying to pull something from inside him out. He didn't know what was holding him but for once he was actually afraid Harry couldn't save him. Could Harry see the thing? Was he not allowed to talk about it? He justed wanted to be safe in his mummy's arms like when he was a little boy. And then he felt utter rage. He realized that Harry would never be comforted by his mum and dad. That he wouldn't have someone to tell him everything was going to be okay until he got to school. That nobody could save Harry but Harry himself. And without knowing how he screamed an anger filled scream and the thing holding him let him go. He searched for Harry's wand and found it right beside Harry on the ground. But Harry was still being held against the wall. Hoping he was right, he ran at the space where he thought the thing should be and colliding with something, tackled it and shoved it away. He looked at Harry who was on the ground and helped him up. "Harry get up! We need to get home." Harry caught his breath and went for his wand and nearly fell. Thankfully Dudley was holding strong. "Are they still here?" Harry nodded, saving the little strength he had. "Where? Point me and you do you." Harry lifted his wand towards the one Dudley tackled and taking a deep breath said as loud as he could,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" but the stag didn't come. Just a simple bit of light. He needed rest.

"Umm Harry, I don't know what that was supposed to do but I don't think it worked. It was then that Harry realized that Dudley had gotten away from the one attacking him and somehow shoved the other one.

" Dudley, how did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Umm I was thinking of mum and wishing could hold me when I realized you didn't have anyone to do that for you until you left again and it made me angry so I kinda yelled and shoved it off of me."

"Hmm, I'm not supposed to do this but hold my wand." After showing Dudley how to hold the stick that uses magic. "Okay, now think of something really happy. You're happiest memory. If this works we'll be safe from those thing but still a lot of trouble. You ready?" Dudley gave a shaky nod. "Okay now, use that memory and with as much force as you can muster, say the words ' _expecto patronum'._ It's at your twelve o'clock Big D. Wait for it… NOW!"

With his most happiest memory in mind, Dudley shouted with all his might "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and watched.

Harry stood there gasping, half in disbelief, half in amusement. Floating, chasing, _swimming_ after the Dementor was a misty white killer whale.

"Well Big D, don't be surprised if someone comes to pick us both up tonight. Now turn us around. Good okay it's straight ahead just point the whale at it." Both boys watched as the orca chase off the last dementor. "It's gone Dudley, it's gone now. We can go home." All Dudley could do was give another shaky nod and help Harry get home. The chain was still screaming when they got back. All it took was the wailing chain and how terrible both boys looked to call for Vernon. "Aunt Petunia, mind if we have a little chocolate? Best cure for what happened tonight." Harry said right before collapsing right in front of her.

"Oh goodness, Dudley put him on the sofa. Can you tell mummy what happened? Or do we need to wake him?" Petunia said worriedly.

"I think it'd be best if he explained everything mum. Especially since the chain won't stop screaming," Dudley stated.

"Well give it to me and maybe we'll figure things out." However no sooner did he hand over the chain, all became silent. And it was the silence that woke Harry. He was quick to jump up and immediately reached for his wand before realising that Dudley still had it.

"So that wasn't a dream...great. Expect two owls any time soon. If they haven't arrived already I might have some time to explain." Harry said and continued to explain what had happened tonight.

"So what you're telling us is that not only were you two attacked by dementors but that Dudley has some magic in him?" Petunia whispered harshly.

"Yeah. I don't know how he did it but it seems Dudley activated some kind of code that allowed him to use magic. I didn't mean for any of it to happen but it means bad news for me and him," Harry stated and took a bite out of the half of a chocolate bar Dudley gave him, with his cousin eating the other half. After a moment of silence, a screech of an owl sounds followed by a knock on their door. Before the owl can drop the letter, Harry quickly goes up to it owl treat in hand and grabs the letter quickly tearing it up before burning the remains with his returned wand. "I already know that one was for me. The person at the door is for Dudley. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia stay with Dudley he's gonna need you. Lord knows I wish my mom and dad were here to explain things to me. Didn't even get the proper 'welcome to our world' tour." Taking a deep breath, Harry went to answer the door and didn't expect two people would show up. That is until they lifted their heads out of the shadows. "Sirius! Professor McGonagall! I am definitely glad to see you two. I can answer as to why you are here professor but Sirius you haven't had your trial yet. Did I miss something?"

"Yes Harry but later. I want to see how Petunia is handling this," Sirius answered.

"Not well I'm afraid. But I'll explain why in a bit. Now let's get you inside. I'll take you to them." Quickly taking them to the kitchen/TV room, Harry called cautiously "Aunt Petunia, he any better?"

"A little shook up, but yes a bit better. So who is our visitor?" Petunia wanted to know.

"Our visitor _s_ are a very well known man and a professor from the school I go to. Professor McGonagall, Uncle Padfoot, I'm sure you've heard of my Aunt Petunia."

"Hey 'tunes, bet you hoped never to see me again," Sirius joked.

"Hello Sirius, been freed yet? Harry explained what happened in third year. There's a reason I spy on my neighbors." was Petunia's answer.

"Haha, you would've gotten along well with my mother if she liked muggles." For some reason, that comment made Petunia blush.

"Mr. Black! We are here on business. Myself for Dudley Dursley and you to pick up your godson. Mrs. Dursley may I sit down." Minerva said in her normal stern voice.

"Yes but not in that chair, Vernon would be furious. He's already gone to his room believing his son is lost to him. If you would please let's try to hurry this along."

"Yes let's. This evening it appears that your son used magic. Do you know if it was accidental or not?" Minerva asked.

"From what both Harry and my Duddykins has told me, it was both. Accidental to get himself and Harry free from what was holding him and then Harry taught him to use some kind of charm to get rid of the things. What does that mean for my Dudders?"

"It means one of three things. First your son is a wizard and a very late bloomer at that. Second, with some help from Harry and some of his friends, he will need to be tutored to catch up to the rest of his class. Third he will be taking tests at the end of the school year to determine what classes he will need further help in for next year and what classes will be cut from his schedule. However there is one more thing. He will be sorted into one of four houses. I believe Harry can simplify this one." McGonagall stated.

"Yes professor. There are four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Or to make things simple Lions, Claws, Badgers, and Snakes. Lions have courage, Claws have smarts, Badgers are loyal to a fault, and Snakes are cunning. The houses become your new family with brother and sister and will try to help you adjust to the school and magic itself. One other thing the professor forgot to mention was school supplies. I have a friend Hermione who would be best to catch him up on theoretical and written parts where I can help him with physical aspects. However Aunt Petunia we can catch him mostly up in time before school if you allow one thing."

"What would that be?" still looking confused as to what was explained to her.

"I already know that where Sirius is taking me Hermione is already there. If you truly want him to get at least decent grades at Hogwarts he would need to be tutored now. Which means him going with us."

"Oh. Well what about his diet? Someone has to watch him? And he has to wear the latest fashions. What about school supplies, he needs the best he can get!" Petunia began the ramble and worry.

"Aunt Petunia! I got it covered. Dudley is family and if it's one thing I've made known at Hogwarts is that I protect my own. Dudley will be taken care of, clothes supplies and with where were going, excersize is a must. When we come back after school he'll be half his size now." Harry told her.

"Well...if you promise to take care of him.. Oh mummy is going to miss you Duddykins! You write me everyday now okay. Oh go pack and I'll see you boys off." Just as Harry and Dudley got to the bottom of the stairs they heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot and ducked.

"You've ruined my son! Look at him! LOOK AT HIM!" Vernon roared. "He's a freak just like you! And I won't let you take him!" The gun was pointed straight at Harry. "You've ruined my son," Vernon whispered and Harry closed his eyes as the gun was fired again and a heavy body hit the floor. Harry waited a moment before Petunia screamed.

"Dad? Dad! No no no dad wake up dad wake up!" Dudley kept repeating.

"Harry," Sirius called. "Harry we need to go now. I can hear sirens coming. We need to go. Go pack your cousins things and get your Firbolt." Harry was about to protest about his own belongings and Hedwig when Minerva interrupted.

"We know you Potter, you never even unpacked except a few clothes. Now move!"

Harry nodded and carefully leaped over his wailing cousin and dead uncle. Going straight to his room, he let Hedwig out and told her to follow when they all leave and sent his things downstairs ready to be carried off and then began to half ransack his cousin's room packing what he knew would be needed before shopping for school supplies. After packing those, he sent down those and running back to his room grabbed his broom and ran downstairs. "Dudley, I already packed your things and Sirius already has them shrunk and in his pocket. Everything is safe but we need to go. The police are coming and we can't be here. We're wizards and they're muggles what we're about to do we can't be seen."

"What do you mean? What about my dad?" Dudley sniffled.

"Vernon didn't want to accept you were magical. I'm not sure where we're going but we're going to fly. Trust me you'll like it. It's like a flying racecar. Hop on," Harry tried.

"So it's fast?" Dudley asked.

"Fastest in the world. Professional sports wizards use this broom."

"Professional?" Dudley said going bug eyed. After a quick moment he threw his leg over like Harry showed and a second later,they were gone before they could be seen, leaving a still wailing Petunia to cry over her dead husband. But of was soon forgotten in the thrill of the ride.

With a glance back, Harry saw Dudley's real smile and how much he was enjoying himself. "Haha welcome Dudley. Welcome to the wizarding world of London!"


	4. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to arrive to the destination spot and when Harry and Dudley dismounted, Sirius and Harry nearly had to catch Dudley so he wouldn't fall. Sirius gave his usual barking laugh and opened the door both boys and after making sure everything was safe entered quickly after Minerva. "Remus we brought company! Please tell me you didn't eat all the steak!" Sirius joked.

"Sirius when have you ever- Harry, oh it's so good to see you," Remus said walking up to Harry to give him a hug. "I take it the young man behind you is Dudley but we can save introductions for later. Molly has made a feast as usual and has been beating the twins away from the plate she personally made for you," he continued as he showed the two boys to the dining room/kitchen.

"Remus is Harry here yet, I can't keep Fred and George away from his food forever you know!" Molly called out. However before Harry could let her know he had arrived there was the sound of a pop followed by a screech as Molly began to scold the two identical figures that appeared out of nowhere. "Just because you're of age doesn't mean you need to whip your wands out for everything!"

"Look Forge, Harry is here!" one of the twins said loud and clear.

"By Merlin Gred, you're right!" replied the other.

"Hey guys, umm can we calm down on the magic for a bit?" Harry asked looking to his now pale cousin. "Dudley here is still getting used to the fact that he can use it now. Where's Hermione?" he said as he motioned for Dudley to sit at the table.

"She should be coming down with Ron any minute Harry," Molly answered as she set Harry's plate in front of him. "Now eat up while I fix this young man a meal. He eats well enough but I'm sure he hasn't had dinner yet. Dudley, was it?"

All Dudley could do was nod as he eagerly awaited his plate of food looking occasionally towards Harry's.

"It's okay Big D, I barely finish my plate most of the time so you can have my leftovers. Just leave room for dessert," Harry explained as he began to eat what he could of the holiday sized serving in front of him. "There's no shortage of food where the Weasley's are concerned."

It was that time that Ron entered, followed by Ginny and Hermione. "Yeah, never have to worry about food with mum around," Ron seconded. "Hey Harry, why's your cousin here?"

"What? I thought only wizards and witches could enter magical properties," Hermione stated and just when she was about to start going on about laws and such with muggles Minerva interrupted her.

"Miss Granger, please restrain yourself. Somehow, Mister Dursley has activated a strand of magic in his blood making him a muggleborn like yourself. It was Mister Potter's idea to bring his cousin along this summer so as to have him tutored and taught all there is to know about the magical world so as he may be able to join yourselves at Hogwarts and into the correct year. I trust it would be highly embarrassing should he enter Hogwarts and have to take lessons with the first years. Wouldn't you agree?" The entire kitchen had gone quiet so as not to disrespect the fact that Minerva was speaking. "Tonight we shall all get to know Mister Dursley the wizard and forgive his teaching when he was muggle. Tomorrow, we shall get his books for fifth year. Miss Granger, I do believe you still carry your previous years books with you."

"Yes professor," was all the young witch could say.

"Now, if you boys could explain everything that happened earlier this evening we may be able to understand why or how Mister Dursley came into his magics."

So once more Harry and Dudley retold the story, everyone either remaining quiet or giving reactions. Naturally, the twins thought what Dudley did with the dementors was 'wicked'. Hermione gave her two cents saying that they were both lucky to come out of with their souls. But the one thing that was everyone's mind; why would the ministry send the dementors after Harry and Dudley.

"Well," Sirius started. "On a bit of lighter news, thanks to a bit of outside help from a certain cousin of mine and someone smacking some sense into the old coot I was finally able to get a trial, agreeing to veritaserum, and was able to deemed a free man!

"You're free!" Harry shouted. "Why did you never tell me?" he asked giving Sirius another tight congratulatory hug.

"Oomph," Sirius grunted as he nearly got tackled by his godson. "Well I wanted to make it a surprise for you, Pup since your birthday is just around the corner," Sirius laughed hugging Harry back.

With everyone back to a lighter note and dinner plates cleared, Molly Weasley came away from the oven carrying a very large -big enough to feed an army- Treacle Tart which all boys followed with wide eyes and for some a drooling mouth. "Now Dudley dear, Harry here barely talks about his aunt and uncle so I'm asking you what does your mother do around the house?" Molly started. Harry paused in his eating to look at Dudley only to notice that his cousin had turned slightly pale. He nodded to let him know it was okay and that he was there to support him.

Dudley thickly swallowed the bite that was in his mouth before quietly stating his reply. "My mum is like any housewife and mum. She likes her home clean and meals perfect. She also likes to know what our neighbors are up to. She says you can never be too careful." His eyes began to water as he already anticipated the next question.

"Hmm, sounds like she's a bit paranoid with her neighbors but understandable. Now what about your father? He must work a very good job to afford such nice clothes for Harry and yourself," Molly said as she began serving everyone tea. She didn't seem to catch the cough Harry gave trying to get her away from talking about Vernon Dursley.

However everyone except Molly noticed the singular tear that fell from Dudley's eye as he stuttered out his response. "M-My dad was a b-b-businessman for the l-local drill c-company." Molly may not have noticed Harry's cough nor Dudley's tear but she did hear use of a past tense phrase as her focus shifted fully to the young boy.

"Was? Dear boy what do you mean? Did You-Know-Who get to him as you and Harry left? Harry why didn't you say he was there?" Molly Weasley had started her barrage of questions.

"No Mrs. Weasley, he- he killed himself when he found out I had magic. He never liked magic and for a while we were all afraid when Harry would do weird things when we were kids," Dudley answered, tears falling freely now. "I think I'd like to go to bed now."

"Of course dear. There are many spare bedrooms in this house, feel free to chose one. Just don't go past the second landing," Molly agreed sending the boy off. Harry and the other followed soon after simply wanting to comfort Dudley over the tragic loss. The adult watched as the children went with the distressed young boy and looks of sympathy and pity crossed their faces. "That poor dear, to think that he had to see that. I think I'll make him a special breakfast tomorrow. For now I think all of us here need a hard drink after hearing that," the motherly woman stated as she went about getting glasses for everyone with Sirius helping her find the right Fire whiskey for the night.

Dudley had decided to choose the room next to the twins and everyone was sitting in the room drinking bottles of butterbeer curtesy of the twins themselves. Dudley was drinking heavily as everyone just waited for him or Harry to do something. Naturally however, Ron was the first to open his mouth. "Hey look at it this way mate, at least you don't gotta worry 'bout You-Know-Who coming after your parents."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed giving him a stern look that he was getting to know very well.

"Too far again?" Ron sighed.

"It's okay miss, I know he meant nothing by it. So who is this you-know-who guy? I take it he's bad," Dudley said wanting to get off the topic of his dad.

It was Harry's turn to talk. "Okay Big D, think of Dracula and a snake having a child. Now make him super evil and has magic. That is this You-Know-Who guy. His name is Voldemort."

"So he's like the supervillain here but with snake features?" Dudley asked even as he scrunched up his nose. He gave a visible shudder as he continued to try to picture a half snake man.

"Exactly, he's got no nose and red eyes and really pale skin," Harry stated.

"So if he's this super big bad guy, who is the super hero?" Dudley asked, hoping it wasn't another animal-human hybrid thing like a bird guy or something even worse like a man with a spider's body. When nobody answered his question, he asked again looking at his possibly new friends. "Who is the good guy that is supposed to defeat snakeman?" At the name Ron and the twin began to laugh.

"Snakeman?" George asked.

"Why didn't we come up with that?" Fred followed.

"Hey Harry, he's not You-Know-Who anymore," Ron managed to get out.

"HE'S SNAKEMAN!" the three redheads chorused loud enough to get the adults running up the stairs. Realization dawned on all of them and began to hid the butterbeers wherever they could.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" Arthur asked scanning the room with his wand out.

"Yeah, dad-"

"We're fine!"

"Dudley here was just-"

"Telling us all about-"

"How to defeat-"

"SNAKEMAN!" chorused the entire room.

"Snakeman? I hope You-Know-Who doesn't here you say that. Merlin knows what he would do if you said that to his face," Arthur stated paling a bit. "Well, it is getting late and we all have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Boys, do take care of the bottles. Your mother would have a fit if she knew that you were drinking something stronger than hot chocolate," he said giving a knowing wink and closed the door as he left.

After the laughing fit that followed Arthur's departure, all the occupants began gathering the empty bottles so the twins could vanish them, and saying their goodnights each retreated into their respective rooms. The twins shared a knowing look, and making sure the coast was clear, cast a silencing charm on Dudley's room. That night nobody heard either screams from the two cousins that would never truly heal from what they witnessed.


End file.
